Until the End
by LeavingBoonvegas
Summary: Tristan und Rory sehen dem Ende ihrer Ehe ins Gesicht... nach einem Tragischen Ereignis realisieren sie, dass ihre Ehe eine Lüge war...


Sie hatten es beide gewusst und doch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sie hatten gewusst, dass sie nicht die

Art Mädchen war, dass sie beide zu jung waren. Es geschah in der Nacht, in der sie sich von Dean

trennte. Sie war verzweifelt und entschied sich schließlich doch auf die Party zu gehen, einfach um

etwas ablenkung zu haben.

Die beiden mochten sich, das war keine Frage. Wenn er sich ihr gegenüber nicht immer so

benehmen würde, wie er es nunmal tat, wären sie wahrscheinlich wirklich gute Freunde, obwohl er

auch so einer der besten Freunde war, die sie an der Schule hatte.

Sie war nicht gerade beliebt. Man mochte sie zwar, aber sie war nicht die Art Mädchen, die

bewundert wurde, weil sie so hübsch war. Sie machte sich keine Gedanken über die Kleidung die

sie trug oder Make-up.

Er datete normalerweise nur diese Art Mädchen, aber bei Rory war es anders. Er hatte sie von

Anfang an mehr gemocht, als er sollte und auf seine Art und wegen seines Wissens, dass er jedes

Mädchen, das er haben wollte, haben konnte, hatte er das auch nicht verschwiegen, aber wie

gesagt, sie war immer etwas anders als die anderen.

Sie war nicht darauf eingegangen und obwohl er wahrscheinlich der beliebteste Junge der Schule

war, hatte sie alle seine Annäherungsversuche erfolgreich abgewehrt.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie ihn genauso, wie er sie. Wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie ihn

wirklich, aber es würde niemals gut gehen mit den beiden. Sie waren zu unterschiedlich. Sie wusste

schon damals das es ihm irgendwann mit ihr zu langweilig werden würde.

Sie atmete tief durch und sah einen Moment lang auf, in seine blauen Augen.

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zusammen zu bringen, obwohl eine Träne langsam ihre Wange hinunter

lief. Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass es so endet und sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es ihm

genauso ging.

Langsam setzte sie den Stift auf das Papier.

Sie hatte ihn allein im Klavierzimmer vorgefunden, nachdem sie Lane irgendwo auf der Party

zurück gelassen hatte. Zuvor hatte sie ihn und Summer streiten sehen. Sie wusste, dass sie nur eine

von vielen war und trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass er irgendwann die eine finden würde, die eine

mit der er alt werden würde. Langsam lies sie sich neben ihm auf dem Klavierhocker nieder und sie

sahen sich an. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal wirklich allein ohne Beobachter. Sie hatten sich vorher

auf der Party gesehen und er hatte ihr ein Kompliment wegen ihres Outfits gemacht.

Wahrscheinlich, weil er sie ansonsten ausschließlich in ihrer Schuluniform sah. Sie lächelte ihn an,

wünschte sich aus tiefstem Herzen, dass es ihm gut ging. Normalerweise spielte er solche Sachen

runter, normalerweise war er der, der die Herzen brach. Er war der, der die Mädchen verließ, doch

diesmal war Summer es gewesen, die Schluß gemacht hatte.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wer von den beiden das Gespräch begonnen hatte. Wer von

ihnen den anderen als erstes geküsst hatte. Vielleicht waren sie beide einfach aufeinander

zugekommen. Sie waren Jung. Sie waren Frei. Sie wusste, dass es aufregender gewesen war. Noch

aufregender, als die ersten Küsse, die sie mit Dean erlebt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie in

irgendeinem der vielen Schlafzimmer des Hauses gelandet waren. Hatte keine Ahnung, wieso

damals nicht nein gesagt hatte, wieso sie nicht nein gesagt hatte, wie sie immer nein gesagt hatte,

wenn sie und Dean so weit kamen, aber es fühlte sich einfach nicht mehr so falsch an, wie es zuvor

immer gewesen war.

Sie schliefen miteinander und schließlich lag ihr Kopf auf seinem Brustkorb. Sie hörte ihn leise,

regelmäßig atmen und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Mond erleuchtete das Zimmer schwach und sie

richtete sich leicht auf, um ihn zu betrachten. Er lächelte zu ihr hinunter, eindeutig erschöpft und

drückte ihr dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Ich liebe dich, Maria" hatte er gesagt. Dann

lächelte er und zog sie etwas enger an sich. „Rory" fügte er hinzu und sie entspannte sich. Sie

wartete bis er eingeschlafen war und wandt sich dann langsam aus den Kissen, die sie umgaben. So

leise wie möglich sammelte sie ihre Kleidung wieder zusammen und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Sie setzte ihre Unterschrift an die Stelle, die man ihr gezeigt hatte. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie begann

den ersten Buchstaben zu schreiben und plötzlich fragte sie sich, was sie eigentlich schreiben

sollte. Zitternd hob sie den Stift vom Papier und sah den Mann, der ihr Gegenüber saß, fragend an.

Diese Nacht hatte ihr Leben verändert. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre Unschuld an jemanden verloren, der

diese sammelte, wie Trophäen, sondern auch noch etwas mitgenommen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst,

wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Sie hatte sich so dumm gefühlt. Sie war sich immer sicher gewesen,

dass sie diesen Fehler nicht machen würde, dass sie zu intelligent dafür war. Ihre Mom hatte sie

verstanden und Rory hatte sich am Tag, als sie sich entschied, es ihm zu sagen, nichts mehr

gewünscht, als das sie neben ihr gestanden hätte, aber es war zu spät. Sie hatte einen Fehler

gemacht, der nicht zu wiederrufen war und nun musste sie nunmal mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Sie hatten zwischen der Nacht und dem Tag, an dem sie es ihm sagte, etwa einen Monat später,

nicht überdurchschnittlich viel mit einander geredet und es hatte sich nicht viel zwischen ihnen

verändert. Eindeutig ging er davon aus, dass sie nicht mehr von ihm wollte, obwohl sich die Art,

wie er sie ansah nicht verändert hatte. Das war ihre größte Sorge gewesen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt,

dass er sie als billig ansehen würde, aber eindeutig wusste er, dass sie nicht mit jedem geschlafen

hätte.

Sie hatte es nicht ausgeschmückt, hatte ihm einfach die Fakten an den Kopf geknallt. Er war

überrascht und hatte diese Situation eindeutig nicht vorher erlebt. Sie wusste, dass er sich sein

Leben nicht so vorgestellt hatte, genauso wenig wie sie. Sie wusste wie schwer es sein musste, so

früh Mutter zu werden, obwohl sie und ihre eigene Mutter ja beste Freundinnen waren. Es war

sicherlich nicht immer leicht für sie gewesen.

Sie setzte erneut an und hielt inne. Sie wollte nicht, dass das hier vorbei ging. Egal was sie sich all

die Jahre gesagt hatte, sie liebte diesen Mann und sie wusste, dass er auch sie irgendwie liebte.

Vielleicht nicht auf die gleiche, ehrliche Weise wie sie, aber er liebte sie. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihren

Lippen. „Tristan" flüsterte sie und er sah sie mit großen, blauen Augen an.

Sie wusste nicht, wie er es seinen Eltern gesagt hatte, aber sie wusste, das sie sich knapp drei

Monate nach dem Tag vorm Altar wieder fand. Jeder wusste, dass sie schwanger war und das einer

der Gründe für die Heirate war, aber zu ihrer überraschung zweifelte niemand an ihrer Liebe

zueinander. Nicht mal ihr eMutter. Sie hatte eindeutig zu oft von Tristan geredet. Sie selbst wäre

nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie ihn wirklich lieben könnte. Sie war nicht auf die Idee

gekommen, nein zu sagen, als seine Eltern bei ihnen vor der Tür standen und er ihr auf den Boden

starrend leise die Fakten ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Dass seine Eltern auf eine schnelle Heirat

bestanden, dass sie das Kind zusammen großziehen würde und trotzdem weiter zur Schule gehen

würde, natürlich nur wenn sie unbedingt wolle. Das es ihm Leid tue.

Sie konnte sich bis heute nicht erklären, wieso sie damals so reagiert hatte, aber sie hatten ihn dazu

gebracht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und sie hatte gelächelt, bevor sie ihn sanft auf die Lippen

geküsst hatte. Er hatte sie überrascht angesehen. Sie wusste, dass das nicht ihre Art war, dass sie so

etwas normalerweise nie tun würde, aber andererseits war es das Richtige. Es war das, was sie tun

mussten, wenn sie wollten, dass es funktioniert und im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter wollte sie nicht

das behütete Leben, dass sie hatte aufgeben und sich allein durch kämpfen, obwohl sie natürlich

auf die Unterstützung ihrer Mutter setzten konnte, wenn sie sie wollen würde.

Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung an ihre Hochzeit und an ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Sie hatten das getan,

dass sie sich eigentlich bis dahin hätten aufheben sollen, aber es war richtig, es mit ihm zu tun. Mit

ihm diese Nacht zu verbringen, schließlich sollte er der einzige in ihrem Leben sein. Sie wusste,

dass es wahrscheinlich nicht das für immer sein würde, dass sie sich in diesem Moment wünschte,

dass sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr Lügen spinnen würden. Jeder hatte plötzlich gewusst, dass die

beiden sich schon lange sahen, nur eben nicht offiziell, dass die Liebe zwischen den beiden über

die Monate immer größer geworden war und das alle es hatten kommen sehen. Das jeder schon

immer gewusst hatte, dass Rory Gilmore in Tristan DuGrey verliebt war und das es nur Richtig

war, dass sie nun geheiratet hatten, dass sie nun Lorelai DuGrey war.

Sie hatten es die ersten Jahre gut geschafft. Beide hatten die Schule geschafft und studierten nun.

Lucas DuGrey wuchs und war der stolz seiner Eltern. Keiner der beiden hatte jemals über weitere

Kinder nachgedacht, beide waren genug mit ihren eigenen Leben beschäftigt und weder Rory noch

Tristan bemerkten, dass sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernten, dass das Netz aus Lügen, an

die sie selbst glaubten, sich langsam zu lichten begann. Sie verbrachten kaum Zeit miteinander,

geschweige denn mit Lucas.

Sanft wischte Tristan eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, es

tut weh, es tut mir genauso weh. Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, aber ich hoffe,

dass du es niemals vergisst. Trotzdem ist das hier das beste, was wir tun können. Wir müssen von

vorne Anfangen und das weißt du auch!" Sie schluckte einmal und nickte dann. „Ich weiß" sagte

sie und obwohl sie damit keine seiner Aussagen direkt Kommentierte wusste er, was sie meinte.

Ihr Handy begann während einer Vorlesung zu vibrieren und sie sah irritiert auf das Display, als sie

realisierte, dass Tristan sie anrief. So leise wie möglich schlich sie aus dem Saal und nahm das

Gespräch an. Wenige Minuten später saß sie in ihrem Wagen und war auf dem Weg in die

Notaufnahme. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Herz jemals so schnell geschlagen hatte, ob sie jemals so

schnell gefahren war, ob sie sich jemals so sehr gewünscht hatte, dass sie nicht allein wäre. Sie

rannte den langen Krankenhausflur entlang. Sie hatte Krankenhäuser immer gehasst. Erst als sie

ihn sah, atmete sie durch. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Mann und bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen,

die ihre Wange hinunter liefen. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie ihn außer Atem und er wischte ihr die

Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Er ist im O.P." sagte er.

An diesem Tag war er ihr weniger egozentrisch und weniger stark vorgekommen. Er war auch nur

ein Mann, er war wie sie. Sie verbrachten viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander, aber warum brauchte

man immer ein solches Ereignis um so etwas zu realisieren. Sie verbrachten die ganze Nacht

gemeinsam auf dem Krankenhausflur. Hoffend und bangend, dass sie endlich etwas von einem der

Ärzte die konstant den Flur entlang hetzten, aber niemand machte sich die Mühe, ihnen etwas zu

sagen. Schließlich schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

Um kurz nach vier wurden sie von einer der Schwestern geweckt und der Ausdruck in ihrem

Gesicht hatte ihnen bereits deutlich gezeigt, was passiert war, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt

hatte. Sie war zurück in seine Arme gesunken und hatte geweint, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Er

hatte sie in seinem Armen gehalten, während seine Tränen in ihren Haaren verschwanden. Ihre

Mutter kam wenige Minuten vor seinen Eltern den Flur entlang. Keiner der beiden war in der Lage

gewesen, sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen zu bewegen und eine der Schwestern hatte Lorelai

leise erklärt, dass sie unter schock stünden.

Von da an war es nur noch bergab gegangen. Rory hatte sie in Arbeit gestürzt, während Tristan

depressiv geworden war. Einerseits hatte er die Vater Rolle immer als Last betrachtet, aber

andererseits war er auch stolz auf seine Familie gewesen und das war ihm genommen worden. Die

beiden redeten noch weniger als vorher und schließlich begannen sie sogar in getrennten

Schlafzimmern zu schlafen. Von da an war es klar gewesen. Es war zu Ende und keiner der Beiden

wusste, wie sie es hätten ändern sollen.

Genau sieben Jahre nach der verhängnisvollen Nacht war Rory dabei, die Scheidungspapiere zu

unterzeichnen. Sie war noch so jung und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Leben auf keinen

Fall so verlaufen würde, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Sie hatte zwar nun die Chance

wieder von Vorne anzufangen, aber sie wollte nicht mehr von vorne anfangen. Sie liebte Tristan, sie

liebte Lucas. Sie fühlte sich leer, als sie die Papiere unterzeichnete. Die beiden sahen sich noch

einmal in die Augen, bevor sie das Gericht verließen. Sie stiegen in ihre Mercedese und fuhren

davon, in verschiedene Richtungen. Rory machte sich auf den Weg nach Rhode Island. Sie würde

in ihrem Aparment bleiben, vielleicht anfangen als Journalistin zu arbeiten, während er das Haus

behielt. Sie konnte den Gedanken in einem Haus zu leben, in dem sie alles an ihren verstorbenen

Sohn erinnerte, nicht ertragen. Sie hatte sogar das Apartment, in dem sie zweimal mit Lucas

gewesen waren, renovieren lassen. Sie wollte neu Anfangen. Sie blickte auf den schmalen Ring,

der immer noch auf ihrem Finger steckte.

Sie konnte ihn nicht abnehmen... noch nicht.


End file.
